Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Waterspring (W) - CBA Le waterspring 8D Told ya I was gonna try to catch up to Leopard c: 20:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) And I told you, not gonna happen -_- Nice. 20:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Darken the shading (if you use it; artist's choice). 00:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Make the nose grey? 16:23, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 16:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll give it 'till Wednesday. Come on, Ivy, don't make me decline this beaty :O 20:45, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 17:25, June 19, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 18:24, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Pilchard (KP) - CBA Finally, I can use layers. :'3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 10:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Adorable! Blur the stripes some more. This sounds like a name I curse. -_- 14:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Just remember to save as layers AND png, or it fails XD Perhaps darken the collar and eyes, they're almost the same as the pelt colour. If you want 16:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess I did because it didn't fail o.o Reuploaded 'Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 21:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I wuv this, CBA? 15:45, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I got it! I've spent ages trying to figure out where I heard the name. It's Bob the Builder, there was a cat called Pilchard in it. (My brother was obsessed) Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 15:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Blur teh shading. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 19:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Remove the CBA .-. 20:02, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I used to love Bob The Builder when I was a kid >.< But anyways, reuploaded. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 00:01, June 20, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 18:23, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Mika (KP) Mika, my Mika <3 16:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Darken the pad. Someone might tell you to do something with the shading, but I like it. 17:14, June 15, 2012 (UTC) So do I XD 17:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Here comes that someone who's going to tell you to do something with the shading. xP Blur it? 04:07, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I think the shading looks fine. However, blur the belly markings? 16:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Suuuureee. xD 03:11, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 12:55, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Darken the paw some more. 16:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) What? 20:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) She might mean pad... [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 14:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Probably. I'll do that :) 15:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 16:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, whatever. Paw = Pad. Darken some more. 20:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Kk. 01:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. I think I darkened too much? O.O 14:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Tis too neon. I alway's make it a greyish-pink. Like a dusty rose XD (inside joke with Mulan play) So, yeah Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:03, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Shadowswirl (D) - CBA Ze deputy of ze DuskClan. =) 17:23, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Interesting name. I see no wrong in ze deputy. 17:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Lovely. Blur the white on his haunch a little. 12:47, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Aww~ Love the name, Leopard. Ottersplash~June rain~ 13:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'. OTTER! *glomps* 16:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Looks awesome to me! I love the name too! :) CBA? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 14:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) WAIT! There's gunky stuff on the outside of the charart. Near the back legs and some on it's back. 18:40, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't see it... are you sure it's not your computer? Otter! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 09:25, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No, it was there. I forgot to erase the waste. '''Reuploaded'. 18:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Now we ask. CBA? 15:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Leaf(Lo) ......I shouldn't try to make chararts with only my tracpad. Mental note: bring a mouse for my laptop next time *sighs*-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 21:25, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading. 21:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading x3 "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose. Rowan, I make all my charart just with the laptop mouse thing, it's not that difficult when you get used to it. 07:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, I always use my tracpad. I hate the mouse --turns into cat--. Lighten the shading. The nose is fine. 20:40, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, I thought it was too light. 18:15, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Moonfall (K) - CBA Wheee for killing off cats that look so innocent. C: 08:43, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful, Twi! 18:19, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I completely agree, Twi >8D Darken the nose. 18:22, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading. Luffly~ 21:09, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, Twi. Blur the shading near the head "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 21:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) This looks very cute. I love the kit's markings. Ottersplash~June rain~ 13:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ^^Ditto. I don't see nothing wrong with the shading near the head, Bird, but the nose needs to be darkened just a bit more. 20:39, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 20:45, June 19, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 18:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Firesky (W - Redone) I may or may not have posted him before. Hm. 17:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't recall... but I wouldn't remember 'cause I have a horrible memory XD He's adorable, but lighten a tad the shading on the right hind leg and the part of the belly near the back leg :P 20:37, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Blur eye patch? "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I was looking through the archives and found Firesky 8D So, I guess I'll take this down after Leo sees? 14:44, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I thought I had seen him before! XD [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 14:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) No, don't, I want to make some changes anyway. So consider this Redone ~ 15:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay. 15:58, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading on the back legs. :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 06:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'. I also slighly change the gold colour. 18:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Snakeheart (D) Because Hazel told me to. 17:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Evil much? Cute~ 20:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Maybe make him greyer? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 22:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 17:54, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful. Blur the shading in the middle of the stomach/chest area. x3 01:20, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Morningpaw (A) He appears sometimes in TWII. Yeah. I'm redoing that ghastly shading. 17:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Morning''paw <33 Maybe my morning and your morning can somehow fall in love XD Great kitty~ 20:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Awww it's so cute. :) Maybe blur the stripes just a hair? 19:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing '''Reuploaded'. x3 20:30, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Wolfkit (K) - CBA Yahyah. Another manipulated lineart? Yesh~ I'll upload his sister in a sec. 17:36, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Lovely, I see no flaw. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:57, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Ohoho... your worst nightmare is coming. Blur the shading. >:3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 10:01, June 21, 2012 (UTC) >:[ I hate you... <3 12:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 12:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading a tiny bit, in some places it's hard to see he lines. 20:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Kay. 20:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 20:57, June 21, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Brookpool (MC)-CBA Fail, fail, fail. Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 18:23, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Aww~ You used my tabby blank <3 It is no fail, it's beautiful (and I'm not saying that because it's my blank;D) *bonks Sky's head with pan* 18:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I might actaully be going for instant approval... Yes? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 20:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ^^ *Nods* 12:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree. 20:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree as well. 01:19, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Okay... Instant approval it is! CBA? No fail when it is instantly approved. :)[[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 02:55, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Swiftpaw (A) Who messes up on the fluffy fur? I DO! =D Comments? 18:23, June 22, 2012 (UTC) There is some blurred and distorted lineart on the back, body and back right leg elbow. 18:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Blur the markings on the head. Pretty! 00:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Cute! 01:19, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Amberpaw (A) Ah, dear Amberpaw <33 From Not Alone. ''Look to the stars. 01:19, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Darkstar (L) Lolfail. 0__0 Umm...So, comments? 05:27, June 23, 2012 (UTC) My tabby stripes look like a fail next to your's! 06:24, June 23, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= It's baaaaaaaccccck~ Yup~ ^u^ If you'll have me back, that is. Yai!! Twi!! =D 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for Twi! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Twi! I amYour worst nightmare 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Twi! 13:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Suggestion Time! SURPRISE! Your invisible deputy has returned. XD Okay,so , I was approving some stuff today and I noticed that nearly all of the chararts on the approved page are tagged "approved." Do we really need to do that? They're on the approved page. We took the "for approval"s out here. Millie out.* disappears in puff of rainbow smoke* Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It's like that because I went OCD one day and decided to start changing it. Just keep it like that... They're changed so we know what's what on here, in cases of mass approvals. -.-;;; Tldr; it's fine. lol The CBA is useful, but I guess it's not really needed. Does it really matter? I mean, I put Approved on the cause it's my approving charart routine, but I guess you could just take it out. I recken we should have the CBA for sure, but having the Approved should be optional. *has rambled* x3 09:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Writing "approval" where "CBA" is only takes about 8 seconds (for me) It doesn't matter if you put it up there or just erase "CBA". I agree with Leopard :) Little! Was here ;) 11:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Guys, THE APPROVED CHARART PAGE. NOT THIS PAGE. XDD I think the CBA headings on here is fine and useful. I was just checking that the 'approved' (NOT the CBA heading) heading thing is not some new rule or suggestion I've missed. XD fuuuu wikia logged me out *logs back in* Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 05:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) We know! XD My point was that after CBA it sorta a) makes sense and b) is habit to put Approved. So yeah. XD 15:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I mean, it's really not that big a deal if an image has "approved" on it. It's not hurting anyone, and it only takes q few seconds to type. I say it doesn't really matter if it says approved or not. Just my input ;) 02:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) That's basically what I was saying all along XD 08:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) something that could be fun Okay, I know that this is maybe going to get shouted down, but I think a Chararts contest might be fun, even though there's not many users here. It's just something fun I thought to do, and I might get to know some of you better through it :) if you guys don't like this idea, I understand. Just an idea. 03:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) We used to have these contests, but our latest contest lasted for months :D. Do you have any suggestions for contests, though? 04:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ivy, listen. We never just dismiss ideas, unless they're really rubbish. And even then we'll put you down somewhat lightly. We are not WW. Ok, rant over. I'd love to see another charart contest. But the problem with contests is having reliable judges. A thing we seem to lack. But I'm all for having another contest. 07:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *cough cough* aha, that unreliable judge would be me. XD I think we could try it again. But Leopard or someone else should judge this time. I'm no good at it. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 11:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I think we should have Leopard as judge. Never had that before XD Millie, you'd be fine too! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' "Now your scared!"]] 11:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Peh-Excuse me? ''Me as judge? DX 15:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Anyway... we could do a themed charart contest? I had some ideas for the themes... maybe chararts based on the seasons, or maybe even Pokemon since you all seem to be a fan of that xD And I think Leopard would be a great judge xD 17:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) B-b-but I like entering x.x If everyone begs, then I may accept, but I'd prefer not to. x.x 17:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It was just an idea. We're not forcing you to. XD If that's the case, then who doesn't want to enter? GOD NOT THE POKEMON! every time I see one I have a weird day. It's some kind of curse o.o Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 23:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) O.O okay okay okay, not the pokemon |D 23:14, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Seasons? We could do a section for each conest entry with the seasons... a charart related to something about summer, winter, fall, and spring? And leopard, you don't have to be the judge if you don't want to =) I just think you'd be good. You're a fair user. 23:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you newbs, you don't know I complain at everything >8D If you want me to judge, then I will; I'd probably show off overly >8D (< new favourite face >8D) 08:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! We could make it very creative! As for Leopard as judge, well, I think Leopard will like it. XD Pwease be judge? You have never been before! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now your scared!"]] 12:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh fi-ine. It was the sig that did it >8D 12:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) >8D 19:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of seasons. Another suggestion from me is movie characters, or tv show characters, but really, it's up to you guys. 01:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I would agree with that, but the problem is, a lot of us have seen lots of different movies, and tv shows, so if we were doing characters from a ceartin movie, I bet you at least one of us would be like, "huh...?" that's the only real issue though. 01:17, June 11, 2012 (UTC) A contest wouldn't be bad. ;) I think maybe we should set a theme. Either like, movie characters, or seasons. Or even just simple solid chararts, tabbies, torties, ect. *lieks tabbies* 03:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually, simple chararts sounds pretty fun to me too 03:15, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Any of these sound fun. 13:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing The seasons one sounds cool... But then again the character does too... *would totally rock character* Maybe we should set up a poll to vote on the theme? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 20:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me, hazel. 20:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Like the seasons idea. As Ivy said... movies and tv shows aren't good. Oh gee, we just did something dangerous. We gave Leopard a chance to show off. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 10:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) And with Seasons, you can be a little more creative and add your own ideas. Can't wait! And Millie, we will survive....hopefully CX [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|''"Now you're scared!"]] 15:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) How can I show off, if I'm judging? Or apparantly. .-. 16:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) When shall we start the voting blog? (to vote which contest we will have. ex:Seasons) [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 14:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I think we should start a voting blog. Since everyone seems to agree. If nobody wants to make a voting blog, I could make one. I suggest that we pick a person who makes the voting blog; and anybody who's up for the idea can leave a message of a theme they would like to submit for voting on the person's talk page (A new message with the heading; "Theme for Charart Contest", and the content will contain the theme in idea). And maybe the submission of themes are only available until July... 1st, and after that, no themes will be accepted. When the due date of submission arives, then the person can make a blog consisting of a poll where all the various themes that have been submitted to their talk pages are up for vote. Then, after that, voting can end of 11th of July. The day where the vote ends, a forum will be made (Forum:P:I Charart Contest (THEME: {insertthemehere}), where people may post their chararts under a level two heading (In source mode: Charart Submission ~ {insertusernamehere} ). Under their heading, they will post the charart. The amount of time you will have for submission will be from 11th of July - 16th of July. Voting starts on 16th of July, and when a person votes, their vote must be numbered (each vote is numbered), and they may leave a compliment on that vote. Of course, each person's vote must be signed. And, of course, comments that may harrass/insult/attack/mock/threat a person or their artwork are '''not' allowed (or anything that goes againsy wikia's and this wiki's policies). Any such comments will be struck; and punishment is determined by this wiki's staff. Voting ends on 25th of July. The votes will be counted on each image, and the one with most votes will be the winner. But of course, everybody's artwork is amazing in their own special or unique way. =) *shrugs* Just an idea (probably a bad one xD). 04:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep, that sounds good. But we don't do forums here, it'd just be a P:I subpage. x3 08:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC)